Poker is a game which has been played and enjoyed for many years in many different variations. Pool is likewise played and enjoyed. In recent years, however, the number of variations in both games has become substantially exhausted with the result that the popularity of both games has declined. In respect of pool, substantial investments may have been made in expensive tables, cues, balls and the like which investments are not now productive. A novel approach to the playing of pool would therefore be desirable and a combination of pool and poker would appear to be attractive.